


Abature- trail through wood beaten down by a stag

by Lookatallmyships



Category: Z Nation (TV)
Genre: 10Doc, Cute, Drabble based on an interesting word, M/M, Writing practice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 14:24:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10024715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lookatallmyships/pseuds/Lookatallmyships





	

Murphy growls in annoyance when he trips over a root for the thousandth time. "Remind me why we're tromping through the woods instead of the perfectly good road?"

Warren turns her head to look back at him. "Because we're trying not to be seen by any of the many people out to collect the bounty on your head, and we're less likely to be noticed here then out in the open. Or did you forget?"

Murphy grumbles something to himself along the lines of 'well who's fault is that', and falls back so he's walking at the back of the group.

They keep trudging along, mercying the occasional Z or two that appear. A little while later, Doc stops walking, halting the conversation he and 10K had been having. 

"Hey guys, look." He points to the ground a foot away from where he's standing. "An abature."

Addy gives him a weird look. "A what?"

"It's a word for a trail in the woods that's been made by a stag walking over it" Doc explains.

10K comes over to look at what Doc's referring to. "Huh. So that means a deer came through here?"

Doc nods. "Yup. It looks like a pretty good worn down path, it must be a spot deer frequently travel through."

Warren gives them a minute, and then calls for the group to keep going.

Murphy complaining about taking a break in the background, Doc shrugs at 10K and smiles. "You've got to enjoy the little things, kid."


End file.
